evermoorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
A Fuffwah Too Far
is the twelfth episode of Season 1 of The Evermoor Chronicles. It aired on February 16th, 2016. Plot The tapestry has been stolen and Tara is the scapegoat. Sorsha is expelled from the Circle and Otto meets a terrible fate. Summary Tara is blamed for the theft of the tapestry. Mayor Doyle places a 'tag' - a caged bird - on her ankle to keep her within Evermoor Manor before she can be put on trial. Jake and Ludo set out to discover who really stole the tapestry. Meanwhile, Esmerelda forces Bridget to sew a hiding enchantment, to keep them unseen whilst they are in the Beacon. Tara is put on trial, with Mayor Doyle as the judge. Sorsha has agreed to be her defendant, and objects to all questions that Mayor Doyle asks. As explained by Otto, Tara answers are verified by Doyle waving the Fuffwah of Judgement in her face. If she does not sneeze, she is telling the truth; if she does sneeze, she is lying. Her guilt is decided by the oldest Evermoorians: guilty, not guilty, a bit guilty, or who knows. Meanwhile, Jake and Ludo are searching for clues as to the tapestry's whereabouts. While Ludo is covering himself in fingerprint dust, Jake discovers some black thread. Seb is being questioned by Mayor Doyle. Sorsha admits that Seb abandoned his post as Circle Page, allowing the thief to steal the tapestry. When she says that Seb abandoned his post because of her, Esmerelda strips her of her purple cloak and unchooses her as an Everine. Jake and Ludo reveal to Tara that there is a trail of black thread leading to the wall, where the door to the Beacon is. Sorsha is sitting in the Stumpy Plum when Seb enters. He tries to apologise for getting her removed from the Everines, and tells her it's okay to be mad. Sorsha tells him to leave before she gets mad at him. Tara, Bella, Otto, and Cameron are following the black thread to the Beacon. Unbeknownst to them, Esmerelda and Lacie are weaving a prediction. It shows a purple cloak, which tells them that the third Founder will enter an Everine. As they are talking, Tara and the others enter the Beacon. Because of the hiding enchantment, they cannot see Esmerelda, Lacie, or Bridget. However, Bella smells a recently burnt out candle, and salted, not buttered, stale popcorn, but she does not know which emotion it represents. Although Esmerelda is forbidding her to speak, Bridget manages to slip the pink frog into Tara's pocket. Back at the trial, Esmerelda is giving evidence. She tells the court that the tapestry had recently been defaced. According to her, the lack of respect towards the tapestry suggested an outsider was responsible, and the use of thread suggested a girl. Mayor Doyle takes this as damning proof against Tara, and the Olds find her guilty. Mayor Doyle gives her family till sundown to leave the village. In the Beacon, Bridget warns Esmerelda that whoever touches the lantern who is not fated will be hurt. An Everine enters, touches the lantern, and is turned into a stone statuette. In the mansion, Tara and her family and friends are discussing the issue. Fiona realises that their banishment is correct within the Evermoorian laws. Cameron and Otto say their goodbyes and leave. Bella realises she doesn't want to leave, and follows Otto out. When she is alone, Tara finds the pink frog in her pocket and realises that Bridget is alive. She starts to unpick the lock attaching her to the caged bird. Bella is trying to convince Otto to help her figure out the candle-popcorn smell. He reluctantly agrees to identify some emotions after Bella smells them. He identifies anger as onions, optimism as new books, and confusion as earwax. Then Bella smells cupcakes, which represents attraction. They are both surprised and confused by this. Eventually, Otto leaves, saying that he needs to find the tapestry. Bella walks past the tapestry room, then stops as she smells the candle-popcorn smell. Otto is in there, looking at photographs. He stops as Bella enters. When Bella asks him what he is feeling, he realises that the smell represents the fear of being found out. He goes to the secret door and, finding it open, rushes through it. Tara is already in the Beacon, trying to talk to Bridget. She sees the Everine statuette and the lantern, and realises that two Founders are missing from the lantern. She reaches out to touch it, but as she does so, Otto rushes in. He pushes her out of the way and touches it himself. He is turned into a stone statuette. Cast Main Cast * Naomi Sequeira - Tara Crossley * Finney Cassidy - Cameron Marsh * Georgia Lock - Bella Crossley * Jordan Loughran - Sorsha Doyle * George Sear - Seb Crossley * Georgie Farmer - Jake Crossley * Alex Starke - Ludo Carmichael * Sammy Moore - Otto * India Ria Amarteifio - Lacie Fairburn Recurring Cast * Georgie Glen - Aunt Bridget * Belinda Stewart-Wilson - Fiona Crossley * Clive Rowe - Mayor Doyle * Margaret Cabourn-Smith - Crimson Carmichael * Sharon Morgan - Esmerelda Dwyer Transcript A Fuffwah Too Far Transcript Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes